Cosas De La Vida
by Romadia0123
Summary: Pueden Ser Amor Espontaneo,Amor Sin Decirse,Amor Mutuo Con Solo Un Beso Se Lleva A Otra Dimensión De Caer En El Amor.
1. Chapter 1

PDV de Stacie.

Hola Soy Stacie Conrand Tengo 18 años,estudio en la universidad Barden,tengo madre es Adela Conrad y un padre Daniel Conrad,mi padre trabaja en la marina y solo lo veo un dia al mes,por la razón la cual no tengo hermanas o hermano,mi mejor amiga Aubrey es dos años mayor yo y 3 grados mas alto,es su último año en Barden al igual que Chloe pero creo que reprobara solo para estar con Beca,Chloe es la mejor amiga de Aubrey,ella es muy cariñosa y por el hecho de estar enojado no se puede con ella te anima hasta que te salga una sonrisa y al final Beca es la novia de Chloe y por lo menos gracias a Aubrey y yo,Chloe pudo decir lo que sentia por Beca,Beca es el Hobbit,el minion y la super DJ,es demasiado fria y solo la reconoces ya que es la unica que usa ropa negra y a veces morada.

Volviendonos a mi,yo estoy enamorada de Aubrey,se preguntaran el porque y como,bueno fue un 14 de febrero.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Estoy recostada en la cama de mi mamá viendo una película y mi celular vibra._

 _Aubrey:Stacie,estoy en la casa de mi tia ya salgo para allá,y me dijo mami que valla con mi hermana y una prima._

 _Yo:claro no importa solo quiero verte._

 _Me levante de la cama y puse mi celular en el gabetero,salí de mi casa y camine._

 _Mientras camino veo a 3 chicas viniendo hacia mi y una de ellas es Aubrey,me acerco y la abrazo,cuando nos se paramos del abrazo,ella pone su mano en su frente y despues en mi frente._

 _"Señoras eso no se vale,acaso sere siempre más chiquita que Stacie"dice Aubrey._

 _"Acostumbrate que siempre seré más alta que tu bree"digo._

 _"No se vale,bueno ella es mi prima Paula y te acuerdas de Elena mi hermana"dice Aubrey._

 _"Un gusto Paula soy Stacie y claro que me acuerdo de Elena si ella me escribió anoche por Facebook y después no me contestó"digo sacándole la lengua a Elena._

 _"Sabes que Elena no hablara así que caminemos"dice Paula caminando hacia delante._

 _Yo empezé a caminar abrazada de Aubrey y mi corazón empezó a latir._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_.

Desde ese mismo instante me enamore de Aubrey y fue mi novia una vez pero hace mucho tiempo atrás que solo me arrecuerdo yo.

Y volviendo la realidad,hoy sábado es el día mas tranquilo ya que no hay ensayos de Bellas y no hay clases,pero me aburro y empiezó a hablar con Aubrey por WhatsApp.

Yo:Bree me aburro! :'(

Aubrey:busca algo que hacer.

Yo:vamos a jugar algo.

Aubrey:el qué Stace?.

Yo-Imagen.

Aubrey:mmmmm,el 8.

Yo-Imagen.

Aubrey:bien,te amo Stacie Conrad y si sere tu novia por un mes.

Stacie:de verdad?!.

Aubrey:ya dije que si,y ya estoy comenzando a cojerle odio al número 8.

Stacie:bien voy a tu casa.

Aubrey:si,ven porque aquí estas dos de Chloe y Beca quieren ver una película y no los quiero ver con su cursilería :P.

Stacie:bien,llego en 5 minutos.

Aubrey:te espero ;-).

Me levante de mi cama y sali de mi dormitorio hacia la casa de Aubrey y Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2

PDV De Stacie.

Cuándo llegué a la casa de Aubrey y Chloe,lo primero que hizo fue sentarme en el sofá.

"Stacie qué haces aquí?"dijo Beca llevando un tazón de palomitas.

"Yo la invité"dijo Aubrey con un Tazón de palomitas y se sentó arriba de mi.

"Siii,entonces mas basos"dijo Chloe volviendo a la cocina por un baso extra.

"Bueno y cuál película es?"digo acomodandome para poder estar cómoda con Aubrey.

"Es High School Musical 3"dice Beca amargada.

Ah si a Beca no le gusta las película que digamos.

"Hay si es la mejor"dice Chloe poniendo un baso en ls mesa.

"Wherever we go Next,it's like catching lightning,the chances of finding someone like you,it's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do,and with every step togethe,we just keep on getting better,so can i have this dance,can i have this dances"cantamos Aubrey y yo después reímos.

"Jajaja que risa"dice Beca sarcástica.

"Hay becs no seas asi con ellas,además quien sabe lo que pase,mientras veamos la peli"dice Chloe.

"Hay ya"dice Aubrey y enciende la televisión con el control y Play a la película.

1 hora y 20 minutos...

Durante a película Aubrey y yo terminamos las palomitas,y ella está en cima de mi con su cabeza en mi cuello.

30 minutos despues...

Llegaron a la parte del baile donde Troy va a ver a Gabrielle a Stanford y bailan.

Aubrey me miró esos ojos verdes brillantes son muy hermosos,y no se que pasó pero a bese,después del beso ella sonrió y se volvio a estar en la posición de antes.

Al final de la película...

Vi a Beca que llevó a Chloe a la habitación ya tenían sueño,y yo tenia que volver a mi dormitorio.

"Stace,quédate aquí hoy"dice Aubrey abrazandome.

"Pero Aubrey no puedo"digo cargando la y me levanto con ella cargada del sofá y la bajo de mis brazos.

"Pliss por mi quédate,mañana no hay clases"dice y crusa sus brazos por mi cuello.

"Lose,pero prometo que para el desayuno vuelvo"digo poniendo mis brazos en su cintura.

"Bien te quiero aqui a las 6 jum,promesa "dice dándome un beso en los labios.

"Prometido,bye"digo y le doy un último beso en los labios y salgo de la casa hacia mi dormitorio.


	3. Chapter 3

PDV De Stacie.

Ya había llegado a mí dormitorio,mi compañera no está siempre los fines de semana nunca está.

Igual,me recoste en mi cama y solo pensaba en Aubrey,en el camino de regreso también,no puedo parar de pensar en ella,es cuándo te aprendes algo y no se te olvida.

Estoy muy feliz,de cómo estaba con Aubrey,cómo me miraba,pero aún no se que pasó porqué,cómo rayos bese a Aubrey?!.

Se qué ella me gusta y estoy feliz de besarla, pero no entinedo cómo llegó a esto,si ok es mi novia por un mes,pero demasiado rápido,aúnque entre nosotras no es nada,aun me pregunto,es mejor que me calme si no me confundo más.

Así que me puse la pijama y me dormí.

Al otro dia,me cepillé,me bañé,me cambié,y fui a Starbucks para comprar dos late y dos café negros.

Después fui a la casa de Aubrey y llegué a la cocina.

"Hey bree"dije poniendo los lates y los cafés en la mesita de la cocina.

"Hola,cómo amaneciste?"dice Aubrey besandome y volviendo a hacer panqueques.

"Muy bien y tu?"dije sonriendo.

"Excelente"dice Aubrey tirandome un beso.

"Y dónde están Chloe y Beca?"dije sentandome en la silla.

"Chloe casi bajando y Beca pues en el jardín"dice Aubrey dándole la vuelta al panque.

"Bien,iré a ver a Beca"dije y salí de la cocina al jardín.

Veo a Beca con sus audifonos sentada en una silla azul,y yo voy hacia Beca y me siento al lado de ella en la silla roja.

"Así que cuéntame de ti y el jengibre"dije mirando a la casa.

"Yo y Chloe pues no se,hasta me caso con ella si es posible y sabes que es raro que diga esto ya que le tengo miedo al matrimonio"dice Beca bebiendo jugo de china artificial.

"Lose,pero si estás tan enamorada,que sea así,conociendo a Chloe bueno te besaria ahora y te lleva al consulado"dije riendo.

"Estúpida,además no puedes decir nada te gusta Aubrey,que asco cómo puedes estar con ella,si es mojigata,hablando de eso que rayos pasó ayer,se besaron y eso que Chloe no paro hablar de eso en la noche entera"dice Beca riendo.

"En serio,pero si Aubrey es mi novia desde ayer"dije tapandome la boca,por lo que acabé de decir.

"Waoh de verdad,ya era ahora si no Chloe se mentira hay,por cierto prepárate para hoy"dice Beca parándose.

"Qué hay hoy?"dije parándome.

"Bueno,hoy creo que iremos a la playa,eh iremos al cine,comer restaurante en el medio dia allá en la playa,y jugar,se llama el dia en parejas,cosa que dijo Chloe anoche,por cuantos panqueques va Aubrey"dice Beca caminando hacia la puerta.

"Será mejor el dia de Chloe,no Aubrey apenas va por el quinto panque"dije sentandome.

"Al diablo,mejor me quedo"dice Beca corriendo y volviendo a sentarce en la silla.

"Beca,relajate"dije riendo.

"Cómo quieres que me relaje,tengo hambre!"dice enojada.

"Te vas a poner igual que Aubrey el dia de las Semi-finales,joder tu hiciste que ella se sintiera histérica yo apenas pude hacer que se calme"dije riendo más fuerte.

"Porqué no la grabaste!"dice Beca gritando.

Chloe abrió la venta da de la habitación dónde está.

"Beca,Stacie dejen de gritar"dice Chloe sacando la cabeza por la ventana.

"Y porqué?!"dijimos Beca y yo al uniso.

"Por que lo dije yo"dice Chloe.

"Nena,estamos hablando Stacie y yo"dijo Beca.

"Si,Chloe tranquila"dije.

"Y de que si se puede saber"dice Chloe.

"Nada,solo de comer"dije.

"Aja,Beca aquí arruba y Stacie ve con Aubrey"dice Chloe.

"Pero Chloe!"dijimos Beca y yo al uniso.

"No hay peros"dice Chloe.

"Tú no me mandas,así que me quedo aquí"dije.

"Si,es cierto"dice Beca.

"Aahh,está bien,Beca está noche no hay y Stacie olvídate de la pizza"dice Chloe.

"Ehhh,tranquila baby ya voy"dice Beca corriendo y entrando a la casa.

"Aubrey,allá voy"dije corriendo y también entrando a la casa.

"Y nunca cambiarán esas dos"dice Chloe riendo y cerrando la ventana.


	4. Chapter 4

PDV De Stacie.

Había entrado a la casa y me siento en la silla de la cocina,y Aubrey sigue con los panqueques son 3 para cada una y ahora por el 6 la señorita que cocina lento.

"Tengo hambre y esos cafes y lates se enfriaran"digo mirando los panqueques.

"Aguantate si no comes pan o brócoli" dice Aubrey dándole la vuelta al panque.

"Bien,por cierto cuando vallamos a la playa,la neverita tendra jugo artificial para mi y Beca"digo.

"Está bien,pero no entiendo porqué le gusta esos jugos artificiales"dice poniendo un panque en el plato.

"Son buenos,además yo bebo nada más de naranja"digo.

"Cómo digas"dice.

Me levanté de la silla,agarra un late y caminé un poco a fuera y cojí mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a Beca.

S:Hobbit,ve busca la neverita y nos vamos al supermercado a comprar los jugos.

B:Claro ya bajo y no me digas hobbit.

S:Ok hobbit.

B: ^_^ idiota.

PDV De Beca.

Después de guardar mi celular en mi bolsillo,me salia de la habitación pero Chloe me de tuvo.

"A dónde crees que vas?"dice Chloe mirandome.

"Al supermercado con Stacie"dije mirando la.

"A comprar jugos artificiales,que le encuentran a eso,bueno me ire con ustedes"dice.

"Siii,y aparte viene Aubrey o se queda"dije.

"Ella viene"dice parando se y saliendo de la habitación a la cocina.

"Bueno"dije y salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras y sali afuera donde estaba Stacie votando su late en un basurero.

"Bueno stace,cambios de planes Chloe y Aubrey vienen con nosotros"dije caminando.

"Bueno,no importa como sea es a comprar que vamos"dice y camina entrando a su jeepe.

"Si,es por si hacemos locuras"dije riendo y entrando al jeepe,en el asiento del co-piloto.

"Conociendo a Aubrey eso es cuchillo en cima de mi"dice riendo.

"Hablando de ellas"dije y Chloe y Aubrey se sentaban en los asientos de atrás y Stacie encendió el auto y nos fuimos.


	5. Chapter 5

PVD De Beca.

Llegamos al supermercado y Chloe y Aubrey fueron a un lugar y Stacie y yo a otro.

Ví unas espadas lazer de Star Wars y fui hacia ellas,agarre una.

"Mira Stacie"dije moviendo la espada.

"Aja"dijo.

"Yo soy tu padre"dije aún moviendo la espada.

"Qué es estas diciendo"dice confundida.

"Soy el unico maestro jeday"dije y le doy con la espada.

"Deja de hacer eso y no se tampoco lo que dices"dice y agarra otra espada y empezamos a peliar.

"Rindete soy más hábil"dije peliando.

"Y yo más fuerte que tú"dijo pero Chloe nos quitó las espadas.

"Oye!"dijimos Stacie y yo mirando a Chloe.

"Vamos que Aubrey esta en el pasillo de bebidas"dice rodando los ojos y caminando.

"Claro"digo y voy tras de ella.

PDV De Stacie.

Cuando llegamos al pasillo de bebidas,Aubrey me rodó los ojos,así que fuí hacia ella y la abrasé.

"Te quiero"dije.

"Yo también,pero compren"dice Aubrey separándose del abrazo.

"Bien!"dijo Beca y cojió 2 paquetes y yo 2 más de naranja.

"Y ustedes que quieren"dije caminando.

"Pues nuestra compañia de unas locas de Star Wars y Hershey's"dice Chloe abrazando a Beca del brazo.

"Hershey's a las hermosas"dijo Aubrey.

"Aficionada"dije mirando a Aubrey.

"Si lo soy y que"dice Aubrey mirandome.

"Nada,nada"dije y le doy un beso rápido en los labios.

"Hay que lindoo"dice Beca riendo.

"Cállate Hobbit"dije y caminamos al otro pasillo.

Chloe y Aubrey cojieron 3 Hershey's blanco cada una,y una funda de Cheetos y Tostitos con adereso,fuimos a la caja,pagamos y nos fuimos a la casa.

Cuándo llegamos a la casa,comimos,Chloe y Aubrey fueron a prepararse,Beca y yo agarramos la neverita y le hechamos hielo y los jugos artificiales con los Hershey's,unas bebidas más y 6 aguas con gas,lo llevamos al baúl de mi auto.

Vimos a Chloe que venía con los bultos y nos lo dió,lo pusimos en el baúl y Chloe se monto en los asientos de atras,Aubrey venia con un bulto de juegos y los cafes,el bulto lo puse en el baúl lo cerré.

Me senté en el asiento del piloto,Beca en el Co-piloto y Aubrey atrás con Chloe,encendí el auto.

"Chloe y si vamos a la playa donde mi tia tiene la casa,te acuerdas stace el verano pasado"dijo Beca.

"Claro,cuando tu tia se emborracho y se puso a cantar en cima de la mesa"dije riendo.

"Mmmm,siip vamos para alla"dice Chloe.

"Genial ahora sabemos donde Stacie se puso asi"dice Aubrey riendo.

"Aja"dije y empezé a conducir.


	6. Chapter 6

PDV De Beca.

El viaje fue largo,pero al fin llegamos,porque no quiero escuchar a Chloe más cantar.

Bajé del auto y corrí a la puerta de la casa y la abrí,entré y me acosté en el sofá.

"Waoh,es waoh"dice Chloe entrando.

Claro es la casa de mi tia,es pintada de blanco,los muebles negros cómodos,una tv de pantalla plasma de todo un tamaño,5 bocinas de cada lado,la cocina de madera y 3 habitaciones.

"Es bueno volver"dice Stacie,acostandose en el otro sofá.

"Hay si"dije.

"Eh eh"dijo Aubrey y la miramos.

"Qué paso?"dijo Stacie.

"Quién bajará lo del baúl"dice Chloe mirándonos con los brazos cruzados y Aubrey con las manos en su cintura.

"Hay,vamos hobbit"dice Stacie levantándose y caminando.

Yo me levanto y camino a fuera,bajamos todo lo que había en el baúl y después nos recostamos en el sofá otra vez.

Unos 40 minutos después,salimos para afuera,y Chloe y Aubrey adentro.

Stacie y yo miramos las olas del mar y escucho una voz muy conocida,cuando volteó a ver era Amy,CR,Lily,Jessica,Ashley,Denis,Bumper y Benji.

Yo fui corriendo a abrazarlas,al igual que Stacie.

"Pero que hacen aquí"dije.

"Bueno,estamos aquí desde ayer y Jesse se fue a la tienda,pero ustedes que hacen aqui?"dice CR.

"Estamos con Chloe y Aubrey"dice Stacie.

"Uuyyy,la bomba Staubrey y Bhloe"dice Amy.

"Amy acordamos que seria Bechloe"dice CR.

"Pero es mejor Bhloe"dice Amy.

"Ustedes y su pelea"dice Lily pero no se entendio que dijo.

"Bueno,vamos a darle un susto a Chloe y Aubrey"dice Bumper y camina.

Todos caminamos hacia la casa,y entramos despacio hasta la cocina.

"Estámos!"dijimos todos,saltando en la cocina,Aubrey y Chloe gritaron y se pusieron las manos en el pecho.

"Nos quieren matar!"dice Chloe respirando..

"Son unos idiotas!"dice Aubrey y vota algunas lágrimas.

"Hay baby estas llorando"dice Stacie y la abraza.

Esperá baby?!.

"No estoy llorando solo fue el susto,amor"dice Aubrey moviendose del abrazo.

Amor?!,,Esto no debe estar jugando.

"Esperen,baby y amor,acaso están saliendo?"dice Benji.

"Algo así"dice Aubrey.

"Porqué nos lo dijeron?"dice Chloe.

"Por que fue ayer y bueno,se lo diria después"dice Stacie.

"Bien,ya tenemos a Staubrey!"dice Amy.

"Staubrey?"dice Aubrey confundida.

"Es el nombre de la pareja de tú y Stacie"dice Jessica o fue Ashley aún no se sabe quién es quién.

"Estan locos"dice Chloe y sale de la cocina.

"Un poco"dije riendo.


	7. Chapter 7

PDV De Beca.

Salí caminando atrás de Chloe,ella salió a la playa y yo le seguí.

Dejó de caminar cuando sus pies sintieron el agua,y yo la abrasé por atrás.

"Aún sigues enojada por el susto"dije mirando el mar.

"No,no lo estoy"dijo calmada.

"Y entonces"dije preguntándo le.

"Solo quería venir aquí sentir la playa,solo las olas"dijo.

"Está bien,sabes algo Chloe"dije.

"El qué?"dijo dándose una vuelta y mirando me a los ojos.

"Desde que eres mi novia me siento muy feliz,aunque sea idiota,no más que Stacie,siempre te quiero a mi lado Chloe,eres mi vida,creo que sin ti no soy nadie"dije siendo sincera con Chloe.

"Te amo Beca Mitchell"dijo y me beso.

"Y yo a ti Chloe Beale"dije abrazando la.

PDV De Stacie.

Después de que Beca salió de la cocina,Amy y CR empezaron con las preguntás.

"Quién dió el primer paso?"dijo CR.

"Quién beso a quién?"dijo Amy.

"Al paso,por favor"dijo Aubrey riendo.

"Yo puedo decir que me enamoré de ella cuando tenía 14 años"dije y Aubrey me miró levantando una eja.

"Waoh,tanto para esperar a la señora Posen"dijo CR.

"Yo me mato"dijo Amy.

"Bueno y cómo comenzó la relación"dijo CR.

"Pues yo no sabía nada de nada,solo comenzó con un reto y aquí estámos"dijo Aubrey abrazando me.y dándome un beso.

"Aaweee que lindo,quiero vomitar"dijo Beca entrando parada en la puerta de la cocina con cara de asco.

"Aja,pero es lindo"dice Chloe abrazando la.

"Tú y yo si,Aubrey y Stacie no"dijo Beca.

"Estas insinuando que hacemos mala pareja"dice Aubrey caminando hacia Beca para poderle darle pero la agarre del brazo.

"No,solo digo que no quiero ver algo así otra vez,saliba intercambiando se"dice Beca.

"Callate,tu estas saliendo con Chloe y nunca pongo derecho"dije mirandola.

"Hay dejen eso,y Beca tu eres mi todo y te amo,así que callate"dice Chloe dandole un beso a Beca.

"Vallanse a una habitación,por dios!"dice Amy.

"Bueno,por cierto Beca tenemos que ir a la tienda de la esquina para comprar mas jugo artificial"dije mirandola.

"Hay si,cuándo nos demos cuenta ya no habrá más"dice beca.

"Venimos ahora es aqui mismo amor"dije saliendo de la cocina y la casa junto a Beca.

Caminamos un poco pero llegamos a la tienda,cuando ivamos al pasillo de bebidas vimos el pasillo de juguetes y fuimos allá,encontramos espadas de Star Wars y cojimos dos,y fuimos al pasillo de bebidas y cojimos 2 paquetes de jugo de naranja normal en vez de artificiales,fuimos a la caja y lo pagamos,y volvimos a la casa.

Después de llegar a la casa ponemos el jugo en la nevera,y después vamos a la sala y sacamos las espadas y la prendemos la de Beca era azul y la mia roja.

"Prepárate para morir"dije.

"Jajaja,eso ya lo veremos"dijo y empezamos a peliar.

Beca trató de darme en los pies pero salté y me subí a la mesa ella igual y siguiamos peliando,y pegamos las espadas.

"Stace rindete!"dice beca.

"Aún no es hora!"dije y me separé de beca y salte al sofá al igual Beca y seguíamos peliando y Chloe nos quitó las espadas.

"Yo sabia que no decía dejarlas ir sola,porque compran diparates!"dijo y se fue con las espadas.

"Y ahora que hacemos"dije y me senté en el sofá.

"No lo se"dijo Beca y se sentó al lado v de mi.

"Ya se vamos a la playa con el grupo"dije mirando la.

"Claro,así nos saltamos a que Chloe nos mate"dice parandose y corriendo a afuera y yo le segui.


End file.
